Love Connection
by x.BuBble.SplaSh.x
Summary: Ginny Weasley and Three New Girls decide to start a club called The Love Connection but will it bring love or just disaster?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This Story takes place Ginny's Third Year At Hogwarts (The Goblet Of Fire) & there are some random new characters & I might add more. I don't know. So read on! I promise to update ASAP if you promise to review… So review my Sweets! **

A/N: I have to thank Chanice for the idea for The Love Connection :D Thanks Chanice!

**A/N: Sorry about the shortness of the story so far.. I'll try to make the next chapters longer seeing as I have a long weekend and soon Thanksgiving is coming up. anyway review please! Oh and I'm going to make different point of views for now seeing as Massie is going to be hanging out alot more with Seamus**

Massie Claire, Lena Fairly, Lindsay Starwells and Ginny Weasley all sat on the floor In Ginny's room at the Burrow. All the girls were all Hogwarts students going into the Third year at the end of the summer. Ginny was in Gryffindor, Massie, short, reddish-blond haired girl from Ireland, was in Ravenclaw, and Lena, a tall, blond-haired girl with blue eyes, and Lindsay, a short, brunette, were both in Hufflepuff. The Four girls had made up a club called "The Love Connection". For Five Galleons they would try to match you up with some one you like. "The Love The Connection met once a week, whenever was a good time for everyone. Ginny was the President and founder of LC, Massie was Vice President, Lindsay was secretary, and Lena was Treasurer.

"'Ello and Welcome to the fifth official meeting of LC." Ginny anounced and smiled. It was wierd for her being so official like this. "Okay we officialy open our LC services September first, which is in 5 days. So Linds, do you have the fliers?"  
"Given." answered Lindsay handing everyone a romantic red piece of paper decorated with pink hearts. In cursive writing itsaid: Are you looking for love? Have someone in mind? Then Contact The Love Connection! (aka Ginny Weasley, Lena Fairly, Massie Claire, and Lindsay Starwells). They were going to give the fliers to everyone on the Hogwarts Express. "They look awesome!" Ginny said and everyone agreed.

Five days later, on September 1st, Ginny ran up to the four girls and hugged them. "Do you have the fliers?" Ginny asked Lindsay. Lindsay nodded and got them out of her trunk. they handed one to everybody they saw. A few people said they would contact them later. The last person they gave the flier to was Seamus and he said, "Massie if you go out with me I'll give you your first 5 galleons." and he grinned. Massie giggled and answered, "Ofcourse Seamus." andSeamus handed Lena 5 galleons. Then Massie followed him to her compartment. While the other girls went to a different compartment...


	2. Relationships

**A/N: Most Stuff This Year Will Be TOTALLY Different (It would get kind of boring if it were the same :D)**

_**(Massie's Point Of View) **_

Massie took Seamus' hand and followed him to a compartment where Dean Thomas, Parvati Patil, and two girls, one of them was blond with green eyes and the other one was a brunette with hazel eyes. Seamus pointed to the brunette, "This is Kara Lynn Venturi," then he pointed to the blond, "And this isher cousin Cherish. They're new to this school, Kara is going into her 3rd year and Cherish is going into her 4th." They both smiled at Massie and she smiled back, "And this is Massie Claire." Seamus said. Then Massie looked at Parvati and frowned. Massie and Parvati hated each other since their first year at Hogwarts. Parvati frowned back at her and whispered something to Dean. Then they both got up and left the compartment. Seamus watched them leave and then shrugged.

_**(Lindsay's' P.O.V)**_

Lindsay, Ginny, and Lena all went to their own compartment. Lindsay sighed. Massie was her and Lena's best friend. But whenever Massie had a boyfriend they didn't seem as close anymore. Last year when Lindsay and Lena had tried to say something about it, Massie just said they were jealous and completely stopped talking to them until he cheated on Massie with Parvati and Massie came and cried about it to them. At that time they vowed not to fight over a boy, but Massie wasn't all that good at keeping promises...

**-A while after the Sorting Ceremony and The Announcing of the Triwizard Tournament-**

_**(Ginny's P.O.V)**_

Ginny trudged up the stairs slowly. She was extremely tired! She heard George tell the fat lady in the portrait the password (Balderdash) and the all walked in and up to bed. Ginny was glad to finally get some sleep...

_**(Massie's P.O.V)**_

The next morning Massie sat down at the Ravenclaw table, took a piece of toast, buttered it, and was just about to take a bite when Professor Dumbledore stood up to make an announcement, "May I have your attention please. I am proud to announce that on November 3rd, in honor of Thanksgiving being in November, we are having, "Family Day". Your families will be sent an owl announcing this event. There will be no classes that day or the next day. The Beauxbatons and Durmstrang students will have already arrived and they know there families are to come visit that day. It will be a day filled with wonderful excitement." He then sat down and everyone began to eat again. After breakfast she hurriedly grabbed her books and went to her first class. The day seemed to drag on and on, each teacher assigning more homework...

_**(Ginny's P.O.V)**_

Ginny looked at her watch. Exactly 7:30. "Welcome to our first Hogwarts meeting we have permission to use the Great Hall every Friday from 7:30-8:00. Now any suggestions on how to promote the LC?"  
"I do." said Lindsay, "We could have a dance, for Halloween and have an admission price 2 galleons and we could split half with Hogwarts for letting us use the Great Hall for our dance." Everyone agreed it was a good idea and Ginny would talk to Professor Dumbledore tomorrow. Then everyone left and went back to the common room.

The next day Ginny talked to Dumbledore and got permission to have it onOctober 28th. Dumbledore announced it September 30th and The Love Connection earned so much money that week (200 Galleons) and they all split it to get dress robes.

_**(Massie's P.O.V)**_

Massie walked into the Ravenclaw common room and saw Cherish and some guy making out on the couch."Sorry to interrupt." Massie said then turned to leave. They broke apart."Oh that's okay." Cherish said and grinned, "This is Derek Venturi, my cousins step-brother. And Derek, this is Massie."He smiled and Massie noticed he was extremely cute. Derek groaned andas hisstepsister walked in the room. She frowned and marched up the stairs. "She's not exactly happy about us." Cherish said with a shrug. "Well I'm extremely tired so I'm just going to go up to bed. See you later Cherish and nice meeting you Derek." Massie said and then went up to bed.


End file.
